The differences in usage and functionality between multi-media (e.g., Television (TV), Video-Cassette Recorder (VCR), and Digital-Video Disk (DVD) players) and Personal Computer (PC) devices have all but disappeared. Many electronic components such as display screens and input devices have, for example, evolved to become functional in either a PC or a multi-media environment. Some electronic devices have even been configured to offer the functionality of various multi-media and PC devices in a single device. For example, All-In-One (AIO) and Small Form Factor (SFF) PC devices have transitioned the standard PC into a more space-friendly device that is capable of performing as a PC, a TV, and a DVD player. Such multi-functional machines that attempt to function in both PC and multi-media environments do, however, present difficulties.